


Do You Believe In Soulmates?

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary; It’s a chilly December night in 2009, and it’s Dan’s last night at Phil’s house. The two reminisce about memories that they’ve made together as they sit on Phil’s sofa, watching Studio Ghibli movies and drink an endless amount of hot cocoa.<br/>Genre; fluffy floof<br/>Word Count; 1.2k<br/>TW: none! :)<br/>Excerpt;“I’m going to miss you.” Phil says, remembering the last time that Dan had come to stay. He had dropped Dan off at the train station,saying goodbye with a 10-minutes-too-long hug, Dan trying to contain his tears, not wanting to stain Phil’s shirt. Phil couldn’t lie, either. The minute the train left he was a mess, with tears filling his eyes as he drove home, Dan not by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Believe In Soulmates?

“You know, I’ve never had a boyfriend before.Kind of glad that you’re my first, though.” Dan’s voice sounds through the quiet room, his and Phil’s breathing are the only things that he can hear.  
“Really? I’m surprised that some handsome guy hadn’t snatched you up before me.” Phil answers cheekily, wrapping his arms around the younger's waist, letting out a sigh of contentment.  
Dan giggles at Phil’s comment, the boy nuzzling his head into Phil’s warm neck. It was 2am on a chilly December night and the two were curled up in Phil’s bed sheets. Their body heat radiating through the room, making Dan’s hair curl up at the end. It was Dan’s last night at Phil’s, the second week that they had spent together. Dan starts to think about the day that they had shared, smiling as he reminisced. They had spent the day filming Phil’s interactive Christmas adventure, throwing snow at each other in between shots,sneaking kisses before it got so cold that their lips stuck together, shivering in the biting wind.  
Phil’s Mother yelling from the Dining Room window for the two to come inside before they got frostbite, both trudging inside like three year old’s told to go to bed. Resulting in hot cocoa and Studio Ghibli movies on Phil’s couch, nonetheless it was a wonderful last day together.  
Just as the credits of ‘Howl’s Moving Castle’ were scrolling, and the sun had gone down hours ago, Phil’s Mother announces that she’s going to bed, leaving the two downstairs by themselves. Phil pulls the flannel blanket that they were sharing away from himself, getting up from the couch to turn the movie off. Dan leans his head back on the couch, watching Phil intently. The older man makes his way back to the couch, smiling at Dan as he sits down.  
“What are you so happy about?” Phil teases, resting his head on Dan’s shoulder. The DVD menu is the only light source in the room,the radiator sound buzzing in the background.   
“Nothing,you’re just cute s’all” Dan starts to giggle, blushing at his own words. He still couldn’t believe that he was really here again. The last visit in October was wonderful, the week where they had the whole house to themselves. Dan knew that he had to go back home for Christmas, but he really wanted nothing more than to stay here with the Lester’s,or even bring Phil home to meet his Mum.   
The pair sat on Phil’s sofa, not saying anything, just basking in the feeling of being together.   
Dan would fantasize of a time where he and Phil would own their own home, a place that they could call theirs. Somewhere sweet, where the two could work from home, where they were the only two people for miles and miles, and maybe even a dog or two.Their bedroom filled with their shared possessions, with decor that made Phil happy, even though Dan wouldn’t like the shade of the curtains. And their kitchen with cookbooks and a countless numbers of coffee mugs. Phil’s little DIY projects around the house, like fixing lightbulbs and putting new shelves in the bathroom. And both of them going through flora catalogues to design and renovate the garden in the backyard. The two would lounge around all day, spending countless hours with each other, content with their little life.  
Dan sighed as he thought of the lovely fantasy, listening to Phil’s heartbeat as he lay on his chest. The two had a strange sort of relationship. Lots would call it ‘complicated’, but they both liked it the way it was. They weren’t ‘dating’ per se, although they kissed and cuddled like lovers. Dan just thought that they were very affectionate, although he couldn’t lie that he wished that were official of some sort.   
It wasn’t that they had cold feet, it was just that Phil was so busy with his last year of University, and Dan was trying to decide what to do with his life, and the gestures of love sort of just, happened. Sure, it would be nice to be classified as ‘boyfriends’ but Dan couldn’t even utter out a ‘thank you’ or a ‘good morning’ let alone an ‘I love you.’  
“Wanna head upstairs?” Phil says quietly, his mouth opening wide in a yawn. Dan nods, and they pull the blanket off, leaving it unfolded on the sofa. The two head up the stairs, hand in hand, eyes falling in exhaustion from the activities of the day. Phil leading, he pulls Dan into a hug as they reach the top of the stairs. Dan follows through, wrapping his arms around the tallers torso. Phil places his chin on the top of Dan’s head as the brunette sighs, knowing that he’s going to miss their hugs.  
“I’m going to miss you.” Phil says, remembering the last time that Dan had come to stay. He had dropped Dan off at the train station,saying goodbye with a 10-minutes-too-long hug, Dan trying to contain his tears, not wanting to stain Phil’s shirt. Phil couldn’t lie, either. The minute the train left he was a mess, with tears filling his eyes as he drove home, Dan not by his side.   
“You, too.” Dan replies, squeezing Phil tighter. ‘I’ll do it now’ Phil thinks, contemplating. ‘I have to do it now, I’m not seeing him for another three months.’ Phil takes a shaky breath, his hands suddenly becoming clammy with nervousness. He leans his head down, pressing his forehead against Dan’s.   
“Hey, can I ask you something?” Phil whispers, giggling slightly at Dan’s giddy expression.  
“Anything” Dan replies, sighing happily as Phil’s eyes meet his.  
“Okay, but you have to promise not to laugh, you promise?” Phil whispers again, pulling his head away from Dan’s and bringing his right hand up to Dan’s eye level, holding out his smallest finger. Dan giggles as he wraps his pinky around Phil’s, promising not to laugh. They drop their hands as Phil brings one up to Dan’s head, carding his fingers through Dan’s hair, holding it gently to make the boy look up at him.   
“Would you mind if I asked you to be my boyfriend?” Phil whispers,trying to stay calm as Dan’s eyes go wide,staring, his mouth dropping slightly in shock. Dan stays like that for a few seconds, and Phil starts to get worried.   
“Dan? I know this is a little soon, but I just thought that-” Before Phil could speak again, Dan was pressing his lips against Phil’s, tears spilling from his eyes.Phil pulls away for a second, smiling as he says, “I’ll take that as a yes.”  
Phil closes his eyes as he brings both hands up to Dan’s face, cradling his jaw in his hands. The two stay like that for minutes, mouths moving together perfectly as if they’d been soulmates in a past life. Dan couldn’t contain his excitement. The moment that he had dreamt about for a year was finally here, and he couldn’t be happier. Dan pulls away first, nodding to Phil, the two giggling like little school girls as Phil wipes Dan’s cheeks with his thumbs, not wanting the sweet boy to cry over him.   
“They’re happy tears, don’t worry.” Dan whispers, afraid that if he talks any louder it would ruin the moment that he’ll treasure forever.   
“I’m glad.” Phil says, wrapping his arms around Dan’s neck once more, as Dan buries his head in Phil’s neck, not caring anymore if his tears stained Phil’s shirt.


End file.
